


Voice Warmup

by wormo



Series: BMC Stories/Drabbles [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ...that's basically it, Drabble, Fluff, I really have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormo/pseuds/wormo
Summary: [Post-musical.] Jeremy goes over to Michael's house unannounced, and hears something concerning.





	Voice Warmup

**Author's Note:**

> To understand this you're gonna have to know that whenever I listen to musicals I imagine that in that universe, breaking out into song is completely normal and not regarded as weird or whatever

Jeremy sits up, taking a deep breath.

He's bored out of his goddamn mind.

School had only ended a couple weeks ago, but he has already found himself somewhat missing the daily routine. Even though every day was hell, at least he had a schedule that hardly ever changed.

To distract himself from the endless pit of boredom, he shoots Michael a quick text asking to come over and starts getting dressed. A glance at his alarm clock tells him it's 9am, so Michael might not even be awake. Usually, Jeremy wouldn't be awake at this time either, but he had forgotten to turn off his alarm. That thing startled the sleep right out of him at 6am sharp.

Jeremy glances at his phone- no reply yet- and stuffs it in his back pocket. It's not rare of him to go over to Michael's house unexpected, so he's sure his friend wouldn't mind.

 

As soon as Jeremy walks in the door, he can hear Michael's voice.

_". . . than stand awkwardly, or pretend to check a text on my phone. . ."_

His voice is a bit groggy and scratchy, presumably because he just woke up. It sounds like a reprise from the way his voice glides easily from one note to the next; like it had been sang before. Jeremy lets himself listen to Michael's naturally sweet voice before shutting the door and taking off his shoes. He hadn't taken more than three steps into the foyer before hearing another verse.

_"Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair._

_But through no fault of mine, there's no other half there."_

Curious, Jeremy quietly makes his way towards Michael's room- or rather, the basement. Michael always prefers to sleep on the couch in the basement, and Jeremy can hear his voice drifting up through the rickety staircase.

Jeremy pauses at the top of the steps as Michael seemingly gets frustrated, rushing through several verses.

"Blah, blah blah blah... _Memories get erased... And I'll get replaced, with a newer, cooler version of me._ " A heavy sigh, followed by the sound of a pillow hitting the ground. Michael continues to hum the tune for quite a couple bars before finally opening his mouth again.

_"And I can't help but yearn_  
_For a different time._  
_And then I look in the mirror-"_ A shuffling noise, presumably Michael walking over to the large mirror in the basement.  
_"And the present is clearer,_  
_And there's no denying,_  
_I'm just-"_  
A small chill runs through Jeremy as he hears Michael sniffle quietly. He hums for a couple more bars before stopping completely.

Jeremy nearly has a heart attack as Michael's footsteps approach the basement stairs. He debates jumping up and hiding, but it's too late.

"Jeremy?" Michael stares up at him, his hair sticking up in every direction. His eyelids are still slightly droopy, and his signature hoodie and jeans have been traded for flannel pajama pants and a worn down t-shirt.

"G'morning," Jeremy says quietly. He decides to put off asking about the song for later. "Wanna grab something to eat?"

"I- Yeah, sure." Michael seems a bit confused. "How long were you there?"

Jeremy shrugs, hoping his movements aren't stiff and awkward enough to give him away. "Not long. Would you rather hang here for a while or go now?"

Michael glances behind him, over his left shoulder. "Well... It's, like, ten a.m. Let's hang for a bit so I don't look like a zombie."

Jeremy nods and stands up, hurrying down the stairs and jumping down the last four. Michael bumps his shoulder into Jeremy's, walking over to the pair of beanbag chairs in front of the moderate-sized TV.

"Is everything okay?" Jeremy asks as the two settle into their usual spots, facing slightly towards each other but mostly towards the TV with the sides of the beanbags pressed against each other.

Michael runs a hand through his hair, letting out a breath. "I had a bad dream. Y'know, about the Halloween party. Woke up with a song stuck in my head from when I was in the bathroom."

Jeremy fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "I heard a bit of it... Did I ever apologize for being such a piece of shit?"

Michael lets out a short laugh. "At least a hundred times a week. I'm not mad at you, man, but it just gets to me sometimes."

"Would a hug help?"

"A hug would definitely help."

Jeremy doesn't hesitate in hoisting himself out of the beanbag and plopping himself directly next to Michael, wrapping his arms around the other boy. Michael buries his face in the fabric of Jeremy's sweater, sighing contently.

"'M sorry," Jeremy mumbles.

"Quit saying that," Michael replies, voice muffled by Jeremy's shoulder. "... Apology accepted for the umpteenth time."

Jeremy finds himself unable to wipe the small smile off of his face, squeezing Michael gently.


End file.
